terraria_conceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor
The Emperor is one of the 2 final bosses of hard mode, the other being The Empress. He has 4 stages, making him a long and grueling boss. He is summoned using the Suspicious Looking Crown. While you can fight him at day, you must summon him during a blood moon. Stage 1 This stage is somewhat like the Skeletron fight, as you can beat this part of the fight without destroying the hands. Left Hand This hand is much more physical based than the right one. It has 8000 health and 90 defense. The Emperor's left hand can teleport to the player, and pick him/her up to feed them to the head. In order to escape being eaten you must rapidly jump, if they do not they are hit with a max of 160 damage, hallowed armor is almost necessary to survive long if it does this a lot. The Left hand can also contour a giant sword and slash it to do 90 damage. Right Hand The Right hand is magic based and, unlike the left hand, it is never idle and always using abilities. The right arm has 5500 health and 60 defense. The right hand's first ability shoots the same stream of fire as Spazmatism in second form. The next ability it has is to summon 10 Enchanted Swords as a distraction. It can also shoot 5 red water bolt shots in a big spread, these "blood bolts" can do 50 damage and give the Ichor debuff (Yikes). If gotten down to 50% health the right hand can also use one of the following abilities. If the world has the Corruption it shoots out 5 Purple Pigrons. If the world has the Crimson the right hand spawns 30 creepers to protect itself like The Brain of Cthulu. The Head The head of The Emperor is the most important segment in this part of this fight. The head has 6000 health and 30 defense (for now...). The head can cause a rain of cursed fireballs and can also make water very, very harmful for 5 seconds. Stage 2 The Head disappears and fully heals the hands, or revives them, or both. This part of the fight is based on the environment around you as you have to fight the hands and kill at least 3 hundred of the below monsters. Grimlobs They look like black hungry and have 600 health apiece, they can give the player the poison debuff. Crown Jewels Act sort of like Wandering Eyes. They have 700 health and change forms at 300 health. Their first form has 100 attack and 30 defense, the second form has 130 attack and 10 defense. Pegacorn Looks like a green unicorn with wings, THEY ARE ALICORNS FROM MLP!!!!!!!!!!!! They can fly up to 5 blocks above the ground but mostly just act like a normal unicorn. They have 750 health and 10 defense. Death Fairy Act just like a pixie but can fly up to 10 blocks above the ground if they want. They have 500 health and 0 defense. Stage 3 After 300 of those monsters described above the hands are disintegrated, not leving only The Emperor's head though. The Emperor's head re-appears and summons an eternal blood moon, that does not stop until you are done with this stage. You must fight the crown by itself while under constant distraction from normal monsters. The Crown The crown has 2000 health, but has 200 defense to make that last long. It can summon Crown Jewels and Grimlobs. The crown also can make a cursor appear on the player for 5 seconds, this cursor stops after that time and shortly after, the crown will shoot a laser that does 100 damage no matter what defense the player has. Stage 4 The Emperor appears again this time with 2 giant swords floating near him, one is a giant True Excalibur and one is a Giant True Night's Edge. The Excalibur The Giant True Excalibur is immune to damage. The Emperor can thrust this sword into the ground but will have a little trouble taking it out, this attack does 90 damage. The Excalibur can also shoot out rapid chaos balls or water orbs, these can do 40 damage each. The Night's Edge This sword is also immune to damage. Like the Excalibur it can be thrust into the ground be The Emperor will have no trouble getting it out. Also the night's edge can be spun rapidly dealing 20 damage a strike. The Head The Emperor's head in the final form has 5000 health and 100 defense. His head has no abilities in this form however he will still approach you slowly to attack. Drops *1 Emperor's Gem 100% *30 Souls of Right 100% *5 Cursed Emeralds 40% Category:Bosses